


lockdowns & love

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, F/M, M/M, also jealous!jonah, and short, cursing, it's cute lowkey, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Could you write something where the GHC, Jonah, TJ, and Marty are trapped, separated, during a lockdown?





	lockdowns & love

“We’re going to fucking die,” Jonah wailed, pounding on the door, but to no avail.

“We’re not going to die, quit being dramatic,” Buffy cut in, pacing the floor, “we’re going to get out of here. Just…not right now,” she added, shaking her head.

“What if we’re stuck in here overnight? What do we do?” Jonah panicked, taking a seat against the wall. He felt like someone was holding him by his throat, his breath coming in quick bursts.

“Hey,” Buffy stopped, taking a seat by him, “breathe, remember? In and out,” she instructed, putting a hand on his shoulder, “we’ll get out of here, I swear,”

Jonah nodded, putting a hand over his heart, feeling its rhythm. It was slowing down, he could sense, but that didn’t help the fact that his anxiety was still spiking. “I’m really glad I’m not alone,” he whispered, more to himself rather than to Buffy.

“Me too,” she admitted, “I don’t think I’m be able to survive with just me and my thoughts,”

“Tell me about it,” Jonah quipped, “it’s like you’re trapped, but even _you_ can’t save yourself,”

Buffy nodded in agreement, pulling her knees into her chest. “Yeah, exactly. I guess out of all the losers in the school I could have been stuck with, I’m kinda glad it’s you,”

Jonah perked up; if his cheeks weren’t red before, they sure were now. “Really?”

Buffy nodded, giving him a punch to the shoulder. “Of course! Who else am I going to arm wrestle for the whole time?”

Jonah smirked, shifting himself and grabbing Buffy’s hand. “You are so going down, Driscoll,”

* * *

Andi paced around the history classroom, trying to find something, anything, to help her get out.

“Not much you can do,” Marty piped up, “we’re stuck for a little while until they take the school off lockdown,”

“Why exactly are we in this situation again?” Andi sighed taking a seat at the teacher’s desk.

“Because mother nature is a bitch,” Marty supplied, looking outside where it was snowing and hailing so hard that the students were locked in their rooms. Not the brightest idea the school had, but at least they were trying. ‘A’ for effort, he supposed.

“I just want to go home,” Andi whined, putting her head in her hands.

“Afraid you’re going to miss out on your date with Amber?” Marty mused, causing Andi to shoot her head up, mouth agape.

“How’d you know that?” she gawked.

Marty shrugged. “I have my ways,” he smirked, “my ways being I pestered TJ about it,”

“Figures,” Andi mumbled, “what plans are you missing because of this?”

Marty clamped his lips together. “Nothing,” he lied, turning and walking around the empty room.

“Liar,” Andi called, snickering, “you and Buffy were supposed to have a _real_ date, weren’t you?”

Marty groaned, putting his hands in his pockets. “Shut up,”

“Sorry, pal. You’re stuck with me for the next…amount of hours we’re in here,” Andi chirped, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Cyrus sat on the ground, teeth chattering. “I h-hate this room. Always has a s-stupid draft,” he stammered.

TJ took a seat by him, slipping off his hoodie. “Must be because it’s a math classroom,” he joked, handing it to Cyrus.

“You’re going to freeze!” Cyrus insisted, pouting while TJ adjusted the sweatshirt on the small boy.

“You’re cute when you’re trying to be defensive,” TJ muttered, pulling Cyrus into his lap and wrapping him into a hug.

“I’m going to miss family game night,” Cyrus whined, leaning his head into the crook of TJ’s neck.

“C’mon, you get to spend time with me! Your favorite person in the world?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes, leaning up and softly kissing TJ’s jaw. “Yeah, yeah, don’t flatter yourself,” he joked, “but you are pretty great,”

“Yeah, I know,” TJ mumbled, “I really hope that the weather gets better,”

“Me too,” Cyrus whispered, “but I like sitting with you,”

* * *

The kids, and remaining faculty, were let out of the school after a few hours. The storm outside had died down, and they were all free to go home.

“You beat me _once_ , I beat you like a thousand times!” Buffy huffed, crossing her arms.

“I still won,” Jonah cooed, pumping his fist in the air, “I’m just happy we get to go home,”

“You’re telling me,” TJ breathed out, Cyrus riding on his back, “I can’t wait to drop this one off so I can walk normally,”

“Not my fault I get tired easily,” Cyrus retorted, leaning down and kissing TJ’s cheek, “onward and upward,” he announced, pointing forward.

“So Buffy,” Marty said, scooting up beside her, “do you wanna reschedule tonight’s activities for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure,” she agreed, “movies tomorrow?”

Marty nodded, giving her hand a squeeze, as the rest of the crew walked towards where their parents were waiting.

And if Jonah felt a twinge of jealousy, he didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!


End file.
